Brave Adventurers Dossiers
by David Ishihara
Summary: This is a list of profiles for the Brave Adventurers. This will lay the dirt on their personal and performance characteristics.
1. David Ishihara

The human-lunarian hybrid leader of the Brave Adventurers, and the de facto co-leader of the Heroic Alliance between them, the Dimensional Heroes and the Shining Hope Squadron, behind Jexi. He is one of the more magic-oriented leaders among those inscribed in the Azran Legacy.

In terms of personality, he is moral, mild-mannered, and is always willing to help his comrades and innocents, no matter the situation. Although, his morality and competitive tendencies tend to get the better of him at times. Being a former otaku, he also has a tendency to geek out about and reference a lot of popular works. His teachings of philosophy and psychology give off the impression of someone imbued with wisdom. However, he is also very determined and vengeful, seeking enemies that have committed misdeeds against the populace or his friends, and locking on to them like a walking seeker missile, due to his former life as a demon hunter. Not surprisingly, this leads to him being second only to the branded criminals and assassins in the alliance when it comes to potential kill counts, which includes, but not limited to, his rival Cheetah's old partner, Bloodman of the Spriggan 12, Zeromus, Yomi, and even Dragon himself.

While initially having an inferiority complex in comparison to Jexi, Hope and even his own teammates, he has gained many abilities over the course of his travels and even came to his own in the battle against the Elements. His abilities include cryomancy, armatization with the Tapu Guardians, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and the Arctic Style of Ultimate Color Fighting, which he inherited from a yuki-onna named Sayuri.

Despite being aware of Sectonia's descent to madness and having no reason to help her, he accepts her as his very first ally in the Brave Adventurers. In fact, they've grown so close that they may actually develop feelings for each other.

All in all, David is a very reliable person when the chips are down, and one that will not give up the fight for what's right anytime soon.


	2. Queen Sectonia

Sectonia is the former queen of the Kingdom of Floralia, and one of the co-leaders of the Brave Adventurers, alongside Lloyd Irving.

Sectonia was a victim of the effects of the Dimension Mirror, an artifact that is said to be the gateway to the Mirror World. Dark Meta Knight and Symonne took advantage of her longing for beauty, and turned the once kind and just ruler into a self-absorbed tyrant. She was killed by Hope the Victor and Lunala, but the desperate pleadings of her lifelong companion Taranza resurrected her in Akihabara, where she met her leader and love interest, David Ishihara. While she managed to retain some of her tendencies, David's guidance, as well as her resolve to atone for the atrocities she committed under the Dimension Mirror's influence, left her a more kind-hearted, spirited and determined individual. Her resolve was tested when Taranza was controlled by his Mirror World counterpart into staging a monster infestation.

She has access to many light and thunder spells, can armatize with the Tapu Guardians, and thanks to coming in contact with the Red Orb, can turn into her DX form at will. She can also use her beauty to charm her opponents, although it doesn't always work.

Sectonia seems to harbor deep feelings for David, but is shy in admitting them, due to the possibility of love rivals. Despite this, the two of them share a strong bond that cannot be explained through normal means.

Overall, Sectonia is a very dependable asset to the battlefield, and is willing to do whatever it takes to restore her good name.


	3. Mayumi Kirishima

Mayumi Kirishima is an Enhanced, and a member of David's old paranormal investigation team.

While Mayumi cares very deeply for her companions, she is...outspoken, to put it mildly, and not shy of an opinion. Her interactions with Rainbow in the UA Sports Festival and Natsu in the Bobsleigh race in the Nature Universe show some shades of Erza in her personality, and for good reason...

It turns out that after the Enhanced Bomb went off, she became an Enhanced with the Requip Magic of Erza Scarlet and the Darkstalker Magic of Morrigan Aensland, the latter of which even gives her several demonic traits, including energy senses and brainwash immunity. However, because she wasn't much of a fighter before she gained these powers, she lacks the confidence to use them, and therefore, feels as though she hasn't fully awakened to them.

But all in all, it's those same powers that make her very versatile in a fight, and even displays mastery in piloting mechs. This girl is a scrapper in every sense of the word.


End file.
